1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an operation terminal, an information processing system, and an information processing method performed by the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been widely used a remote control utilizing infrared data communication as a remote control for an information processing apparatus such as a TV set. However, in the case of using the remote control utilizing infrared data communication, it is necessary to direct the light-emitting part of the infrared light on the remote control toward the information processing apparatus, because the directivity of the infrared light is strong. Since the directivity of radio waves is relatively weak, an RF (Radio Frequency) remote control using a radio wave has recently been developed, and has become a mainstream. Further, attempts to standardize the RF remote control are conducted by each organization.
For example, in accordance with near field communication standard IEEE (registered trademark) (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.15.4, ZigBee (registered trademark) is standardized as specifications for a network layer, a security layer, and an application layer which correspond to upper layer of IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4. The specification of ZigBee (registered trademark) is approved by ZigBee (registered trademark) Alliance as version 1.0. IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4 is completed at Standardization Committee of IEEE (registered trademark) as specifications for a physical layer and a MAC (Media Access Control) layer.
In addition, based on IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4, RF remote control standard ZigBee (registered trademark) RF4CE (Radio Frequency for Consumer Electronics) v1.0 spec is standardized by trade organizations.
Here, generally in powerless communication technologies used for RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) and the like, a card without power source is irradiated with a radio wave which is emitted from a reader having abundant power source. The card acquires electric power from the irradiated radio wave, and replies to the reader by using the acquired electric power. The reader follows procedures of acquiring the information replied by the card and then reading the information of the card (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-157562).